Starry Sky
by FullMetalHetalian7
Summary: Kristen is having a hard time keeping her identity as a girl a secret. With Unions, duties, Iceland, Denmark and Sweden, her life is hecktic.            Fem!Norway DenNor and a bit of one-sided SuNor
1. Viking Age

**Meh... I have to write this since I'm short of pairings and this was actually REALLY popular vote, so I decided, "What the hell? Why not?" I think of this as a challenge since I really REALLY don't like this pairing for certain reasons that some people already know... Well enjoy the pitiful excuse of a 'Romance' story... (BTW I got some of these ideas from FarbrorEstersPojkar's epic cosplay videos of**_**The Nordics**_**~ They're just too epic~ SEARCH THEIR VIDEOS NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.)  
>I don't own Hetalia or FEP sadly, I wish I could cosplay with them though...<strong>

_Some say that love is life_

_Some say life makes them whole_

_But in my eyes, it's nothing but lies and heartbreak_

…...

"Norge! Wake up! You've slept in again!" I heard that annoying cheery voice echo in my head as the most annoying person in my life poked my cheek. I rolled over on the ground and swatted his hand away. "I guess I'll just have to poke you until you get up," as soon as I heard that idiot utter my least favorite words, I immediately grabbed his neck and sat up. "Shut up. I'm awake, you happy now?" I growled. "Why yes I am!" he grinned despite the fact I'm choking him. "idiot." I muttered.

After kicking the idiot out of my tent, I got dressed. I looked in my deerskin bag and took out my long thick wrappings. I bound my chest and quickly put my semi-clean tunic on. I looked around to make sure no one was around. I sighed in relief. _If those two found out I was a girl..._I dismissed the thought quickly. _Nei, they'll never find out._

I disguised myself as a boy so I could go on adventures, raid towns, spill some blood, spend time with my best friends, and make other countries as miserable as possible. It was fun, so hey? Why not? If they knew I was a girl, I'd have to stay home and be like a normal woman, gathering, cooking, cleaning, and a lot of other crappy stuff. Not really my thing. I just barely pass for a guy. I have to bind my chest back everyday, and sadly, it's not getting any smaller. I guess this is when puberty happens. But, I really don't know anything about puberty, so I need to tough it out and hope that they don't find out. They can't find out that their leader and best friend was a girl. That would be weird.

I walked out to find something to eat. I sat down by our small fire in between Sweden and Denmark. "Where are we headed next?" Denmark asked. He handed me some bread and cheese and I ate in silence. I didn't know myself, but we're going somewhere so I merely shrugged at his question. Sweden just sat there, staring at the fire. I stood up after I finished my small breakfast.

"Well first, we need to get more food and water. Then we'll decide what to do next," I said after some thought. I walked over to my tent and then I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. _What is this?_ I held my stomach and held back a groan of pain. I then realized that Denmark or Sweden could be watching but before I could try to walk back to my tent, I heard another annoying sound. "Norge! You okay?" I saw both Sweden and Denmark run right over to me as I held my stomach. I felt relief after a moment and replied as calmly as possible, "I'm okay... Just a little stomachache..." Denmark felt relief and pat my back, but Sweden stood there staring at me. I walked back into my tent thinking that Sweden didn't buy my excuse. I looked at my stomach and wondered, _What was that? I thought someone stabbed me with glass..._

I shook off the thought and began packing up my tent. I felt Sweden's eyes stare at me. I tried to ignore him the best I could and I continued packing. Denmark came over and picked up my tent before I could. "I'm not going to let you carry anything heavy. Your hurt," he quickly said. "'k" I answered. I really wasn't in a good mood anyway, so I'll just go with it.

**(Later that day)**

I decided to sleep early today. My stomach's been acting up all day so I convinced Denmark to set up camp again after we raided a town for supplies nearby. We set up, ate, and we laid down to stare at the stars. I rested my head on Denmark's arm because he insisted. We wondered if we'd be friends like this forever. So we promised to even through Ragnarok... But I don't know if it'll last... I just always feel weird around Denmark... Not hate, but a warm feeling.

"Night." Sweden suddenly said. He got up and walked to his tent. "Night Sve," "Night" Me and Denmark stayed staring at the dark sky.

"You feeling okay Norge?" Denmark asked after a moment of silence. "J-ja... it was just a stomachache," I replied quietly. "I'm worried. You've been hurting all day," he said seriously. It's very rare to see Denmark so serious. It's just not natural for him. I didn't say anything so we lay here, in awkward silence for a while. But I came up with a late reply, "oh, well don't worry, I'm fine..." I reassured him, but he didn't buy it. He came closer and wrapped his other arm around me. I felt that weird warm feeling again and it felt nice. It was a happy feeling that I can't explain.

"Jeg elsker deg," he whispered. But before I could answer, he kissed me. _W-wait! He thinks I'm a guy right? Or did he find out somehow?_I thought of all the ways why he could be kissing me right here, but nothing made sense. I just sat there, not knowing whats happening. I snapped out of it and watched him look at me. "But I'm a guy, how could you love a guy?" I asked. He just shrugged and smiled. "And you spoke Norwegian. Whatever happened to 'Danish Pride'?" I asked mocking him. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or what, but that smile really made me happy. I just decided to let him off with that and fall asleep.

**(the next morning)**

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds. "ugh. Wait, I'm not in my tent..." I looked at the arms restraining me. _Oh, right..._ "L'ks l'ke y'u two h'd a g'd n'ght," Sweden said out of nowhere. I almost jumped, but I turned to him. "eh yeah... uh Sve, can you help me here?" I asked feeling embarrassed. He nodded and pried Denmark off me. I got up and walked to my tent. "takk," I told Sweden. He nodded and left to pack up his tent. We were traveling West to this country we've heard of a while ago. England. We wanted to give him a 'friendly' visit.

I had to redo my wrappings when I saw a shadow. I turned my head and saw Sweden. "S-Sve! G-get out!" I almost yelled. He looked away immediately and left. _Oh crap! He knows now!_I quickly got dressed and ran outside. "Sve! Come here!" I yelled.

Denmark woke up at the sound of my voice and looked worried. "What's going on? We under attack?" He asked quickly looking for his ax. I sighed and said as calmly as possible, "Nei, it's nothing Denmark. Just pack up your tent. We'll be right back,"

We walked into the woods, and I made sure Denmark didn't follow. "okay. So you saw right?" he nodded and I groaned. "Great." I said sarcasticly. "Don't, and I repeat, DON'T tell Denmark. He'd freak out if he did," I told Sweden. "And this doesn't change anything. Got it?" I said sternly. He nodded. Sweden really isn't someone into gossip, or talking for that matter. So I felt at ease once again.

**(The next day)**

Our travel to England was short, so we got there pretty quickly. I knocked on England's door after asking people where he lived. Everyone was staring at us. Some were scarred of us. Even though I could pass for a boy, I'm still too feminine to be one. I noticed I was staring to get curves which will be really really hard to cover... We waited for England to answer. We had a plan all set up for this. Denmark put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I blushed slightly at this unsuspected gesture. "You ready?" he asked. "Ja." I answered as England opened the door.

"Hello?" he said as he opened the door. "Hey! So we're here to y'know, beat the living shit out of you!" Denmark said happily. I watched the fear in England's eyes build up and his eyes went wide. "W-wait a second, your those savages who were burning down villages and giving me a headache!" He yelled as he slowly stepped away from us. "Oh? So we're savages now?" I said in my usual deep monotone voice. I saw Denmark and Sweden waiting for me to finish the job so we could go finish destroying the village. So I raised the hammer in my hand.

**Okay, so that sucked. And it really wasn't much of a DenNor fic, but I tried my best! Oh crap this is terrible. I really rushed the whole thing... So if you want me to continue this, tell me please! I'll try my best! And btw, the 'poem' fragment at the beginning will make more sense later on if I add more chapters. I found it in this book and it sounded interesting. It's about this girl who writes a poem about her life and she realizes the truth about love. It's a weird book, but I just found the poem pretty interesting.**

**Translations:  
>Ja: yeah, or yes<strong>

**Jeg elsker deg (Norwegian): I love you**

**Nei: No**

**Ragnarok: the end of the world in old Norse Mythology**


	2. Sweden?

**GAH I felt bad about the thought of deleting this story, so I AM BRINGING IT BACK! I'm weird, huh? XD Well I'm sorry I'm late with my updates, but school started like 3 days ago, and yeah. And sorry I kinda skipped though the Viking age so fast ^^' I planned to make it 2 chapters, but I felt like ending it right there for reasons.**

**BTW this is like, Chapter 2.5 or 2 ½ whatever.**

**NO MORE EXCUSES. ON WITH CHAPTER 2~!**

**Enjoy!**

I picked up the white-haired child in front of me. "Storebror!" he called out to me, waving his arms and then wrapping them around my neck, giggling. I couldn't help but giggle in response. I was glad no one was around for that. At least I thought there was no one there.

"If you're trying to hide it Nor, you'd might as well try," Sve said, walking toward me and Iceland. My eyes widened in shock. Then I put myself back together with my blank face.

It's been years since I'd last seen my old companions. I haven't even seen Denmark in at least a few years due to work at his house. I spent my days working, and taking care of Iceland. I was surprised to see one of my old best friends here without warning or even a letter that he was coming. I was suspicious. _He wants something._

"Shut up Svierge." I scowled and turned away from him, walking to Iceland's room. I heard his footsteps follow mine. I looked to the child in my arms, and he was fast asleep already.

I set Iceland in his bed and tucked him in, and kissed his forehead.

"You know, that's not the proper way to greet an old friend, Nor." I looked at the ground, still not facing him. I turned, and walked passed him, to the long hallways.

"What do you want Sve?" I asked as I walked. Honestly, I felt scared. I knew how powerful Sweden's been getting, and it worried me.

"Oh nothing really. Word had it that your king was dangerously ill and he has no heir. I wanted to check up on how you're holding up." His voice was still emotionless, but still had a bit of something that sounded like sarcasm in it.

"Sweden. I hate to repeat myself. What do you want?" I stopped walking in the long hallway and turned my head slightly to side-glance at him. He strode over to me and said,

"A union."

_**AAAAAAAND CLIFFHANGER. **_**I felt a cliffhanger to be necessary for this part. **

**You want me to add some SuNor? I think that'd be a very interesting twist to the story~ **

**I made Sweden a bit I dunno, crazy? My headcannon is that Sweden was childish, immature, and very scary before the end of the Kalamar Union. He was crazy with power and other stuff. THEN HE BECAME CRAZY AGAIN later though.  
><strong> 

**Well tell me what you think! =D**

**HAVE A PRUSSIA AWESOME DAYYYY!**


	3. Under the apple tree

**OMG IS THIS AN UPDATE? ALREADY? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?! XD  
>Hey guys I'm back with a continuation of the ciffy I left in the last chapter~<br>It's only a day after I updated too! Wow, I finally found time~**

**I wanted to finish before I went to the con this Saturday, and guess what, it's SATURDAY at 2:00 AM XD  
><strong> 

**ON WITH ZE CHAPTER!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

"Norway… I'm sorry to keep you in this position… I know it's hard. The whole country is in chaos because of my illness…" King Hakkon said in a hoarse voice. I crouched by his bed, and held his hand. I said nothing to him. I felt panic run though my head. _This is it…_

"I have no heir, but don't worry, I planned for this…." I stared at him, eager to hear his answer. "My brother, Magnus has agreed to become the next king… I know he'll do a fine job…" I felt relief hit me like a gust of wind. I nodded to him. He looked at me for a brief moment, and looked back up at the ceiling. He held a document in his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
>"However, Magnus is the king of Sweden…"<br>I jumped to my feet and stared at him. My eyes widened and I took a step back. "Nei!" I yelled. He looked at me with an emotionless expression. "I'm sorry Norway, but you have to… At least do this for me… as my dying wish,"

I was speechless. Utterly speechless. _Denmark… _I felt like crying, but no tears came. I stared at the floor, not wanting to look at the dying man in front of me. _What am I going to do? I have a duty to fulfill, but what about Denmark? What'll he think about this? _All these questions poured out of my head, I wanted to scream and shout right there, but I had to stay strong for my king.

I gathered the rest of my strength to look at the man. He took long, raspy breathes. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and stared at him. I kneeled on one knee and choked out, "Yes sir…"

With those last words, he smiled a bit, "Takk Norge…" his last words were. He closed his eyes slowly and took his last breath. I turned my head to look at the door and turned to look back at the unmoving man in front of me. I walked over to him and slipped the document out of his hands and read it over.

It explained the agreement between me and Sweden. It had my signature on it… But not in MY handwriting. I sighed and folded the document and stuffed it into my pocket. I turned to leave and I called for the doctor, and guards to come in and take care of the king's body.

I walked past the guards and doctor, not looking at them and looking straight ahead of me. _He knew all along. He didn't tell me. He lied to me. He signed the document. He took me away from Denmark. _My steps suddenly became faster, and angrier. I felt a sudden pain in the palm of my hands and looked. There I found perfect crescent shaped marks on it. The red liquid that I tried to forget about spilled from the wound. I decided to ignore my bloodied palms and fast-walked all around the castle to look for a certain Swede.

~0O0O0~

It had to be an hour before I finally found him sitting under a tree, sleeping. I strode over to him and kicked his knee as hard as I could. He barely flinched, but nonetheless opened his eyes to look up at me. "hm? Oh hej Nor…" He got up and leaned against the tree. 

"Don't you, 'Hej Nor' Me! What the hell is this?" I took out the paper and shoved it in his face. He looked it over for a moment and looked at me. "Oh this. Where'd you find this?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is, why is my name on here when I clearly didn't sign or agree to this?" I almost yelled. He smirked and turned around. "I wanted to help you out Nor," he turned his head to look at me with the same evil smirk. "We are best friends after all." He looked up at the apple tree we were under. 

"Have you heard from that annoying Dane yet?" He asked as if there was nothing wrong. I hesitated to answer, but did anyway. "N-nei… Not in a few months or so… Why?" I asked. I really want to know how he's doing, and what he's up to lately. A few years ago, he'd send me a letter once a week at least. Now, he never really does. I worry about that idiot. I glared at the Swede until he answered.

"He's having political problems. His home is being invaded, he's borrowed too much money from Netherlands, and he's struggling. He came to me one day and asked for money. I gave him money, in exchange for part of his home. Now you know Nor." His voice was taunting yet somehow emotionless at the same time. I felt my eyes grow as large as plates and I took a step back. "No! That's not true! Mathias may be an idiot, but he's not that big of an idiot!" I yelled at him, losing my temper. 

He turned around and his face was normal and expressionless again. He walked up to me and looked down at me. _H-he's so, tall now… He has to be at least a foot and a half taller than me!_ I shook my head and glared at him. "What are you trying to do Berwald?" I scowled at him. 

"Oh nothing, Lukas. Maybe I should call you Kristen. It seems like a more suitable name for a _woman."_

I snapped. I threw my fist up, prepping to punch him right in the mouth until he caught my wrist with ease. He brought his face closer to mine and looked at me, right in the eye. "What are you trying to do Berwald?" I repeated, this time, with more anger mixed in. 

"I'm going to make you mine." He used his right hand to stroke my cheek. I flung my head back and continued my death glare at the Swede holding my wrists. 

"Like hell you will!" I spat back. He smirked and decided to carry me off to somewhere. "Wait! Iceland!" I yelled at him. I hit his back and kicked his chest, but he wouldn't let me down. "Kristen, stop fighting, you know you can't win." He casually advised me. I didn't stop and kept hitting him at a faster pace. "And don't worry, Iceland's already back in my, I mean, our new home. I'm having my maids take care of him, so he's in the best care. Don't worry about him."

I stopped hitting him when he said he was holding Iceland. I realized that he's holding Iceland so I'd have to comply with his wishes. He set me down on his horse and got on behind me. I looked away from him and tried to stay calm. _You can do this… This is for Iceland. I need to keep him safe…_

Oh this day could not get any better…

**Speeeeed typing powers! XD Okay I hope you enjoyed that! I will go enjoy Hyper Con later today!  
>Please don't kill me if I get the names wrong! I searched and searched on the internet and I even checked out several books about the Kalamar Unions and before that at school. This is a semi-historical fic! <strong>

**Btw I feel really bad about this, but I keep forgetting to thank all the wonderful people who read, favorite, watch and review this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! IT REALLY REALLY MEANS A TON TO ME! When I go to see reviews, I'm so happy seeing at least one or two people who review this and it just makes my day! THANK YOU! SALAMAT! TAKK! **

**:3**


	4. What's Denmark up To?

**MUST. KEEP. THIS. GOING! I need to keep updating like a normal person! XD  
>Lol Is anyone curious why I'm suddenly updating regularly?<br>Well that's cuz  
>1) YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME =D<br>2) I LOVE YOU GUYS~  
>I've been getting story favorite requests, follows, and alerts and I don't know, but it sort of pushed me to keep this story flowing! I was going to bed, but I'm all, "NO. I NEED TO DO THIS. I HAS AN IDEA. I MUST WRITE IT DOWN. NOW!" So yeah, writer's panic XD <strong>

**Let's see how Denmark's doing, shall we? ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Enjoy~!**

"Get out of my garden you little bastards!" I yelled as loud as I could at the children who were wrecking my garden. I picked up the closest object to me and threw it off my balcony. "Ha! Is that the best you can do? Throwing a stick at us?" A girl with long blonde pigtails yelled at me. I gripped the railing on the balcony and grit my teeth. The other girl with short brown hair threw her arms up. "Oh! is sooooo scary!" she stuck her tongue at me and everyone laughed and pointed at me. I stomped back into my room and grabbed my trusty axe.

I began my decent down many flights of stairs. I thought of all the ways I could get rid of them. _Swing my axe randomly? _But I could hurt an innocent bystander… I got to the door and slowly opened it with one hand, and raised my axe in my other hand, readying myself to whatever horror is behind it. I swung down hard and fast to find that no one was there. I looked up and around for the little monsters and found the garden to be completely empty. It was still wrecked, but there was no sign of the destructive children. _They must've ran off. _I shrugged and turned to go back inside the castle.

"Hey! Where do ya think you're goin'?!" I heard a high pitch voice scream. I turned to find one of the Germanic states flying through the air straight for me. She latched onto my head and covered my eyes. I backed up in attempt to run, but I tripped on some sort of wire or rope. As I fell, I saw two more states coming out from their hiding spot behind some cracked pots, both holding an end of a rope.

That's when all hell broke loose. I watched as more Germanic states run or crawl out of their hiding spots. I growled and tried to reach for my axe that was 5 feet away, but the little demons were holding me down, punching me, scratching me, and a white haired child bit my leg. I yelped in pain and felt helpless as I was being mauled by children.

After a while of senseless beatings, I decided to roll in the direction of my axe and was able to reach for it. I swung from my position on the ground and knocked a few of them off of me with the flat part of the blade. _Lucky they didn't get cut in half._ I thought to myself. After that I was able to stand up again and swung my axe around, scaring the panicked children. They all ran into the forest in random directions, screaming, yelling, cursing, and laughing. I stood there until I couldn't hear their screams any longer.

I head for the door and grabbed the handle.

"That was pretty pathetic Denmark," _Him._ I whipped my head to the owner of the voice. "Hey! Cut me some slack, there was a ton of them! And how long have you been standing there?!" I yelled. He smirked and walked over to me. "Just checking up on your infamous problem. I heard that the Germanic states have gone wild and traveled North, destroying what they could. So I just wanted to see the damage they could do," He explained. He still had that same cold, _"I don't give a shit about you. I'm just looking out for myself" _look from a few centuries ago. "You didn't answer my other questions," I glared at him, my arms crossed. "You don't need to worry about that. However, you do need to worry about money. Den, you're almost broke. You need money to fight off those little monsters, right? How are you going to do that with no money?" _I hate it when he has a point… _I mentally facepalmed and looked down at the ground. "…Your right… You know this is a stupid question, but," I started. I looked up at him slightly. "Can I borrow money?"

"…okay," He smirked. I should never trust that smirk.

_**~3 Months Later~**_

I spied on the little assholes through a bush and thought of a plan to get rid of them. My thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped my shoulder. I whipped my head to find a messenger looking at me with panicked eyes. "here sir, you need to read this." He explained. I nodded and her left. I ripped the envelope open to see a short letter. 

_**Denmark,**_

_**You own me money you cocky bastard! Now give me the money soon, or else."  
><strong>_

_** -Netherlands**_

_Well I'm screwed._

**Sorry for lateness and shortness! I got busy with life and other crap! **

**So this chapter was about Denmark and his stupid decision. That's pretty much it. Next chapter will be about Nor and Sweden. That chapter will have SuNor in it. Tell me if you'd rather have SuNor or one-sided SuNor! In fact I can't continue until people request for either one, cuz I can't decide!**

**BTW, HYPER CON WAS AMAZING! Me and my friend cosplayed from Kingdom Hearts and won the Cosplay Contest! YAY! We also did multiple (yaoi) photoshoots and stuff. It was AWESOME! =DDD**

**BUT –after con depression-**

**Okai, well I hope you enjoyed! R&R please! =3**


	5. Secrets

**UGHHHH WHY LIFEEE? Well I'm back with the next chapter!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO'S REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, ECT THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL~!**

**Anyway, let's go see what Nor's up to~**

**Enjoy!**

**(ONE SIDED SUNOR IN THE CHAPTER))**

_**(Norway's POV**_

Recently I've felt as though someone was watching me. But whenever I turn my head, no one's there. Really creepy…

It's been a month and a half now since I moved to Sweden's house with Iceland. We've settled in and so far nothing bad has happened to us. However there was that one time was I felt anxious when Sweden was talking to Iceland, but other than that, everything else was quiet.

As I walked around Sweden's house, I found little Iceland playing near the pond. I smiled and decided not to ruin his fun. But as I turned, I found THAT feeling in my lower stomach. _Crap… Is it that time of the month already?_ I ran straight to my room and took off my clothes to find that accursed blood stain staring at me. I quickly disposed of the trousers into the newly lit fire in the fireplace. I wrapped my thighs with the bandage under my bed and put on a fresh pair of pants. I sighed in relief that none of the servants or Iceland noticed my weird behavior and odd red stain.

_SPLASH!_

My head whipped around to look out the window. I looked down and saw Iceland struggling to stay above the water in the pond he was playing at earlier. My eyes widened and I wanted to jump out the window. I would have, if the room wasn't not the 3rd floor. I ran down 2 flights of stairs and pushed past the servants. I got outside and screamed "Iceland! I'm coming!" I knew servants and officials were staring, but that wasn't my focus. I ran to the pond and started panicking as I realized I had THAT and I couldn't go into the water or else blood would be everywhere. I stopped at the edge of the pond and screamed out Iceland's name.

I decided to just go and jump in. But before I was set to jump in, another figure jumped in and started swimming over to the drowning child. Iceland was snatched up and brought back to shore by Sweden. As soon as they got back, I grabbed Iceland and tried calming him down, crying tears of joy. I fell to my knees as I held the soaking wet toddler close to me. "shhhh… It's alright, you're alright Ice…" I whispered. I looked at Sweden and saw him being covered in servants, giving him towels, and asking if he was alright. However, despite the questions being thrown at him, saw him answer the questions while staring at me.

"Master Lukas! Why didn't you jump in when you got to the pond?!" A maid asked. "well I uhm…"

"Lukas can't swim." She turned to find Sweden looking down at her with his regular terrorizing stare. She nodded and bowed and ran off to who knows where. I looked at the now sleeping boy in my arms and looked to my old friend. "Takk Sve…" I said softly. He nodded and walked off. I stood up and walked to Iceland's room in the castle. "I'm sorry Ice… I know I haven't been truthful to you recently." I whispered to the sleeping child. When we got there, I changed his clothes and hung up to wet clothes to dry.

I decided to go to the library and try to find a book that I haven't read yet. But, on my way there, I found Sweden down the hall talking to someone. I quickly hid behind a corner and watched the conversation play out from my hiding spot. "okay. Remember to never let these letters from Him get here. Do not let Lukas see them. Got it?" The nervous messenger quickly nodded his head and left to go to his next stop.

I continued watching Sweden read over a letter which I guessed belonged to me. I narrowed my eyes in disgust as he read the contents of my letters. I heard him crumple up the papers and stuffed it in his pocket, probably planning on burning them later. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps any longer and came out from behind my corner. _What the hell was that? _I tried to find an explanation for Sweden's thievery, but nothing made sense.

I lied down on my mattress wondering what Sweden's plotting. But then my mind drifted off to a Dane whom I haven't seen in a few decades maybe centuries now. _I wonder how he's doing and what he's been up to? Has he solved his economic issues yet? _I seriously missed the Dane and wanted him by my side. I wanted him to be here to save me and Iceland from this prison. I couldn't leave the property without Sweden accompanying me. _Denmark…_

"Hej Nor. How are you doin?" And so the person I most definitely didn't want to see showed up. I sighed and sat up on my bed. "Good." Was all that I said. "You okay? You seem more- I don't know, sad? Depressed?" I shook my head and decided to walk to the window and stare at the pond that mocked me from my prison cell. I shook my head and looked back at him. After a long awkward silence, I finally spoke up. "Hei Sve, thanks again for saving Ice today." He inched closer to me and a stayed by my window. "No problem." I found myself trying to fix my bindings out of boredom. "Hej Kristen, why do you love Mathias so much?" he asked. He seemed like he really wanted to know. I sighed and looked at the floor. "Well he's kind, sweet, gentle, strong, funny and he makes me feel whole." I watched as he slowly walked closer to me.

"Kristen, I can be like that if you like…" He stopped when he got seriously close to me. I backed away from him and ran into the wall. I looked at him wide eyed and he stared back at me. He leaned down and caressed my cheek. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go. _This was wrong. I didn't want this._ My brain screamed at me to try and get away, but I still couldn't move. "Kristen…" he whispered in my ear. "Jeg elsker deg…" and with that, the gap between our faces was sealed with a kiss.

A kiss that I didn't want.

**Don't kill me for the SuNor! I needed some sort of drama buildup in this story! So the next 3 chapters or so will continue being the Kalamar Union period. **

***SPOILER* LATER WILL BE A FIGHT FOR OUR LOVELY KRISTEN! **

**Aha sorry I'm a bit high off Sprite (inside joke XD)**

**ALSO! I'm sorry if I get some historical facts wrong! I'm trying to find time to do this AND research, but as I am a freshman in High School, it's almost impossible to even turn on my computer! DX  
>So I'm very very sorry! D=<strong>

**Please tell me what you think!  
><strong> 

**HAVE A PRUSSIA AWESOME DAY (and don't let the Keyblade hit ya on the way out!)**


	6. He's Back!

**Okay. I'm back! Aha I think people hated me for the last chapter. XP  
>Sorry! ^^' <strong>

**AND THANK YOU ALL WHO READS/REVIEWS/FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES THIS STORY! Everyone truly pushes me to continue writing and hopefully become a better writer one day! =D  
>Well no time for my stupid ramblings, ON WITH ZE CHAPTER!<br>Enjoy~!**

_Why am I doing nothing? Why did I let this happen? How come I'm not fighting back? Why am I in this situation in the first place? _I really wanted to kick Sweden where it really hurts, but he had me up against the wall where I could barely move. I squirmed and wiggled, trying to get free, but all I could manage was my arm. I moved my arm to a position where I could pry his face away.

However, I felt his hands wander and get too close to my hips so I punched him right in the face instead of prying him off. He back off right away. He wasn't in pain, but he held the left side of his face in shock. I stormed out the door and went to go to my quiet spot, leaving him to stand there. I felt tears run down my cheek. _I just need some alone time…_

**(Sweden's POV)**

I knew she didn't love me the way I did for her, but I just wanted to get my point across and show her how much I really do care. Even though I don't show it, I really do. I'd do anything to make her happy. I knew she was miserable here, but I keep her here because I knew she'd go looking out for that idiot and he'll just bring her down. I also missed her. I haven't seen her or heard from her at all in a century or two.

I walked out the room a moment after she left. I watched her storm off with her head hanging low. I really felt bad. I wanted to run after her and comfort her, but I decided not to and just leave her to think on her own. I sighed and walked down the opposite hallway to go for a walk.

I grabbed my coat and opened the door. I walked down the steps and walked to the pond. "yo! Sve!" _No. No. It can't be._ That loud obnoxious behind me can't be HIM.I just kept walking and make it seem as though I didn't hear him.

"oi! Are ya deaf? Sve! Sve! Sve!" He kept yelling. I growled and finally turned around to face the stupid Dane. "What Denmark?" I half yelled at him. He grinned awkwardly and scratched his head. "I need to ask a favor of you," he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder "Best friend." "Whatever you want it is a no." I answered bluntly. He cringed, but quickly threw out a smile. "Sve! I need your help here! I'm falling apart and I need money! Help me out here! I woulda done the same for you!" Liar. I glared at him and asked what he wanted.

"ya see… I borrowed money from Holland and now he's gonna beat the living crap outa me if I don't return the money owe him." I mentally face palmed. I took a deep breath and thought it over. "Maybe I could buy part of your house. That would be a fair enough trade." I stated. I smirked and watched his grin quickly turn into a surprised expression. I just watched him panic and fidget. "Sve! Not cool! Why would you do something like that! Please tell me you're joking!" He yelled. I shook my head and decided to walk away. He followed and we walked to nowhere in particular. "Because. It's business Denmark." I stated bluntly. I saw him think long and hard about it, but he finally gave in. "Fine! But I swear, you're giving me back my home!" He threatened. I chuckled and smirked at him, stopping to face him. I struck my hand out in front of me. "sure. But you gotta work hard for it," He grinned and shook my hand. "'Course I will! I'm the great Denmark!"

We continued our walk in silence until, "By the way Sve, where's Norge?"

**(Norway's POV)**

I sat there on the edge of one of the castle's many windows with my face hidden with my legs, tears streaming down my face. "I hate him so much…." I thought out loud. Eventually I stopped crying, but I knew my eyes were red. I rubbed my eyes repeatedly as if I was trying to rub off a stain on my face.

'_How long have I been trapped here…? How long will I stay in this large prison?'_ I got up and began mindlessly walking the hallways for no apparent reason, ignoring the stares of the maids. I went out back and found myself walking along the edge of the lake. I stopped and crouched down to stare at the sad face that was staring right back at me. _'Who is this mess? He looks sad…' _I truly was a complete mess. My hair was unkept and began growing out because Sve wanted me to grow my hair out. I had dark circles under my eyes and saw how red my eyes were. I put my face in my hands to hide my hideousness, but I however, didn't shed a single tear.

"Sure. But you gotta work hard for it," I heard a voice say almost mockingly.

"'Course I will! I'm the great Denmark!" My eyes widened at the second voice's name. I looked behind myself and found Sve and Denmark casually walking down a trail. I wanted to run over there and hug Denmark since I had not seen him for such a long time. However, I restrained myself and hid in a bush so they wouldn't notice me. I felt excited to see him, but angry at myself for allowing myself to look this way.

Suddenly, "By the way Sve, where's Norge?" echoed in my head. I smiled and thought to myself, _'He still cares…'_ I peeked outside of the bush to listen in on their conversation and looked around for them, but saw that they had gotten too far away. I sighed, half relieved, half saddened that they were too far to listen in. "I miss you idiot…" I whispered.

After a while of sitting around and moping, I got up and walked home. It was getting dark and I wasn't sure if Sve was home or not. Hopefully he wasn't so I'd be able to avoid him.

I heard laughing and chatter from outside the castle's backdoor. I opened it slightly to see the shadows for two men drinking beer. I hurriedly ran into the room and snuck around the corner, hoping to pass by the 2 familiar voices. I peered around the corner of the door to see if it was the two men. Sure enough, it was. They were smiling, laughing and drunkenly holding on to each other for support. This reminded me of the past when they were the closest friends, when we all were close friends. I smiled and snuck on by without attracting any attention.

As I got to my room, I flopped down on the bed and just lay there, wondering what they were doing. _Why is Denmark here? _ I sat up realizing my stupidity. I facepalmed and lay back down thinking, _I'm such and idiot! I didn't even say 'hi' to Denmark! I haven't seen him in forever and I don't even say hi! _I sighed and got ready for bed, undoing the wrappings around my chest and began breathing normally since this morning. _I hate these things…_ I stared at the bed and lied back on the cot, closing my eyes, smiling a bit _I'll say 'hi' tomorrow. He can't go anywhere drunk like that… _

_I'm glad he's okay…_

**OKAY. So. I know this chapter's REALLY REALLY short, BUT. I've been busy with school and projects and my stupid Biology teacher being stupid. **

**ANYWAY, I've been busy with school and life and I just wanted to get this chapter out there! I know it's not entirely eventful, but it's sorta important since Denny's back! Yay! XD **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! FOR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS! Heck, I'll love you for just clicking on this! THANK YOU! X3**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**HAVE A PRUSSIA AWESOME DAY~**


	7. Another Step Closer

**Woah, what's this? AN UPDATE? SO SOON? XD  
>Sup guys! I ish back with a new chapter (Obviously XD)!<br>I FINALLLLLYYYY got a day off with no homework! WOOO~  
>I had a pretty good week and stuff so no long rambles right now<strong>

**ON WITH ZE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT? I don't need one, you all know anyway.**

**(Normal POV)**

"Y-you know, -hic!- how we'd –hic!- fight a lot, Mat? –hic!- ahahaha~ ja, the good –hic!- ol' days…" A drunken Swede laughed heartily. He slammed his large mug of beer on the table and threw his arm around the Dane next to him.

"I sure do –hic!-~ And how'd –hic!- Nor would al-hic!-ways beat the crap outta –hic!- us cuz he said –hic!-," he slurred off from his sentence and just laughed with his best friend. They leaned against one another for support and began singing drunkenly about nothing. They toasted from time to time and took long gulps of their beer.

Sweden smiled and turned to the Dane. "Hehe, you know that –hic!- one time….? Wh-hic!-'n I found out, -hic!- Nor was a…. a…. ahhhhh~" He sung out but continued his sentence laughing, "a girl?" Denmark had seemed to hear this, but didn't know what to really make of it due to his drunken state. He just laughed and nodded to his intoxicated friend next to him.

Meanwhile, they didn't notice a certain Norwegian scurry past them as they began their drunken singing once more.

After finishing their 12th beer, they finally passed out, faced-down on the table.

**(Denmark's POV)**

'_ugh. What the hell happened last night…?'_ I opened my eyes slowly as I tried to adjust to the light. _'The light burns…' _I moaned in pain as my head was throbbing. "Gah!" I held my head to try and stop the spinning, but was unsuccessful. I sat up carefully and looked around the almost destroyed kitchen. It was a complete disaster. I smiled and remembered little bits of last night. That was then I spotted Sve snoring on the floor. I smirked and stood up, careful not to cause any sudden movement. I stumbled over to the Swede on the floor and kicked him.

"eh…" He moaned and I watched him open his eyes, almost repeating my routine. I sat beside him as we leaned against the leg of the table. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Crazy night huh?" I chuckled softly, to not worsen my pain.

"hm." Was his usual boring response. _'I guess he's feeling worse than me.'_

We sat there in silence for a few minutes and I decided to fill the awkward silence.

"Oi, Sve, do you remember anything from last night?" he shook his head, and stared at the floor. I tried to think back at our conversation last night, until one sentence really grabbed me.

'_hehe, do you know that time?... when I found out Nor was a…a…' _rung though my head many many times. _'Nor's a… what?' _this really got me curious.

Speaking of the Scandinavian country, where was he? I haven't seen him, like at all since I've been here. I heard he and Sve had a union or something. This fact made me angry at first, but I thought that this was gonna be a temporary thing. But it's been a long long time and nothing's happened. Really, I missed Nor. I missed having him by my side all the time. I missed the way he'd smack me when I made him blush when I embarrassed him or called him 'cute'. I missed his rare smiles, I missed cuddling with him. Okay, that last part sounded cheesy, but it was in fact, true. I just miss him. Period. And I intend on finding him. Today.

I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. It was getting closer, but I just sat there with a sleeping Sve next to me. Then the door opened to reveal a familiar small, platinum haired, child. "Iceland! You're so big now!" I smiled my biggest smile at the child. He ran up to me and hugged me, which I happily hugged back. I smiled at me as he let go "Denmark! Where have you been?! Big brother misses you! He's been wondering what you've been up to and he's worried sick about you!" he told me worriedly. Yep. That's the Iceland I knew, always lookin out for Nor.

I ruffled his hair and stood up. "Well, I've been taking care of things at home. But as long as I'm here, let's go find your brother. I haven't seen him in quite a while. He nodded and took my hand. We left the sleeping Sve to look for Nor.

He dragged me through long hallways and we finally stopped at a certain door. He pointed at the door and smiled. "This is his room!" I knelt down and kissed the boy's forehead. He was more like a son to me than a brother, even when he grows up, he'll always be like a son to me.

He ran off and I knocked on the door quietly. I opened the door as quietly as possible and peeked inside. I saw a bed with a lump in the corner of the room. I snuck in and gently closed the door. I tip toed over to the bed and found Nor, sleeping peacefully with a half-smile on his face. I bent over and kissed his forehead gently, smiling at the sleeping beauty in front of me. "Hej Norge," I whispered softly.

I turned to look around the room and spotted a hairbrush on a vanity. I looked at Nor and that's when I noticed Nor's hair had grown at least shoulder-length. I was surprised and curious to know why his hair was so abnormally long for a man. _'well I guess it is the fashion in France right now, but since when has Nor ever payed attention to the fashion these days?' _I scratched my chin, thinking of any possible explanations. Then I noticed a box on the vanity. I walked over to it and opened it carefully. Inside, there was a strips of long bandages in there. I picked one up that had a tint of red on there. _'What the… Is this blood…? What is Sve doing to Nor? Blood-stained bandages, long messy hair…' _I began questioning the living conditions Nor was in. I looked around once more and thought that it was a very nice room. There was a fireplace, a large bed, dresser, vanity, rugs, windows, a balcony, and a nice looking chair in the corner near a large bookshelf. _'This is weird…'_ was my last thought before seeing Nor shift.

I got closer to him as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up.

"Morning No-" There was a scream and my world went black.

_Dammit._

**EDIT 10/27/12 : I'D LIKE TO THANK **_**Caffeniatedkitty **_**FOR BEING AWESOME AND SPOTTING MY STUPID MISTAKES XD Don't let me write fanfiction at midnight ahaha~**

**Yep so a whole chapter to good ol' Denny here~ XD**

**So we're finally getting somewhere and Denmark's figuring it out slowly. Well, sorta.**

**Okay so before I wrap things up, I just want to thank everyone (once again) for reviewing and favoriting, alerting, and following this story! It means A TON to me! I love you guys! (ya know, in that, non-creeper kind of way XD)**

**See you guys soon (MAYBE NEXT WEEK OR SO~!)**

**HAVE A PRUSSIA AWESOME DAY~ KESESESESESE~**


	8. Pre-Arc: You Don't Have to

**Well hello beautiful people! Lol well, I'm FINALLY back. And hopefully I'll be able to update faster!**

**So I pretty much had the WORST week of my life the week before Thanksgiving break, but I'm all good now~**

**Okay, ONTO ZE CHAPTER! THIS IS THE END OF THIS TIME PERIOD, SO SUPER LONNNNG CHAPTER ~!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need one? ~Nope~ I'm sure everyone can figure it out.**

**(Norway's POV)**

_I awoke into my dreamland to find Denmark there, dressed in all white, in the middle of a clearing. He turned and grinned at me, acknowledging my presence ._

_I slowly walked over to him and realized I was wearing a plain white, dress with straps that went down to my lower knees. I also noticed my hair was flowing, neater and longer than it was in my cruel reality. _

_As I got closer to Denmark, I saw that the sky was blue and bright, which was a change from the usual Scandinavian weather, and everything was green and beautiful. It looked like a painting of a perfect scene._

_I smiled as he held his hand out. I shyly took it and he kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks warm up slightly and we began our walk to nowhere in particular. We talked about everything, but to my awaken self, nothing. It was too perfect. A fairy tail almost. It reminded me of all the fairy tail book I read as a child. I was practically living my dream. We walked through the forest, listening to the chatty birds and the rushing waters of the creek nearby._

_We settled down to rest near the creek and dipped our feet in the cool waters. We held each other and stayed silent to listen to the nature around us. _

_Perfect._

I subconsciously decided to end the dream there and I shifted, getting ready to sit up in my bed.

I opened my eyes, screamed as I saw someone in my room. I shut my eyes and instinctively punched the intruder in the jaw, probably leaving a bruise. I heard the thump of a body hitting the stone floor and I opened my eyes.

I got up, straightened my nightgown and cautiously walked over to the blonde person who was hopefully unconscious. I turned the body around to face me, and I stared at his face. "Oh god." I smacked my hand to my forehead as I saw the intruder was none other than Denmark. I sighed "of course. Ugh that idiot." I sat there and watched his sleeping form in silence.

I picked up his head so that it was laying on my lap. I smiled slightly and stroked his messy hair. He looked so calm and actually quiet for once. There was a light red mark on his face from my punch. I continued to run one hand though his blonde locks, while my other hand stroked the mark on his cheek.

"Wait a second. Why was he in my room?" I suddenly panicked and stood up, neglecting the unconscious idiot at my feet.

I looked around my room and saw that my clean, yet red stained bandages were out and just sitting on my vanity. I quickly picked them up and decided to, in my panicked state, stuff them under my pillow. I turned to look at him and I started pacing my room, my hands on my head, and began cursing under my breath.

After a good 5 minutes of pacing, I stopped and took a few deep breaths. "okay, okay, you got this, Nor. You got this Kriste- uh Lukas…" I went to quickly change and brush my long hair. I left it down and walked over to the Dane, who was, by now, snoring loudly and uncontrollably .

I sat there and tried to wake him. "Denmark… Denmark… Wake up. Hej, idiot. Wake up. Faen…." I cursed. I lightly tapped his face and then decided to kick him in the gut. "OMPH." He groaned and slowly sat up. "Morning to you too sunshine," he grumbled. I smiled slightly. I walked back to him and threw my arms around him. This, of course took him by surprise, but he soon hugged back, holding me close.

"I missed you, idiot." I said. He chuckled lightly and kissed the side of my head. "I missed you too Nor."

After a while of just sitting there, he stood up, bringing me up too in his arms and he held me bridal style. I almost let a giggle slip, but kept it in with a smile. "Jeg elsker deg Nor," he kissed my nose. "Jeg elsker dig Den," I kissed his cheek in return.

"Hey, put me down, I have to go eat breakfast now," My stomach decided to argue along with me and the Dane chuckled and set my down carefully. He ruffled my hair and fixed it as I whined to him.

We head down to find the kitchen a disaster area. "What the hell happened here?" I asked. I remembered that they were drinking last night, but I never thought that it would turn out like this. "trust me, you don't want to know." A familiar voice said. I looked under the table and saw Sve curled up and glaring at us. "Sve, get out from under there." "No…. I don't wanna… Go away…" He childishly whined. I sighed and ignored him. I got out some bread and found the jar of marmalade. I stood by the counter and Denmark followed, not wanting to get too close to the now dangerous table.

We ate in silence and watched at the maids, screamed when they saw that the kitchen looked like a storm passed by. I watched them busy themselves with work with an amused look in my eye as they practically dragged Sve out from under his cave. I finished my breakfast and Denmark offered a walk out into the forest. I agreed and we were on our way.

**(Denmark's POV)**

I got Nor to go walk with me out into the forest and now, I was ready to ask him about, well, everything really. The bandages, the hair, the living conditions here, life here, yeah. As we got farther away from the castle, I grew more anxious. I was freaking out and just worried for Nor, Sve can be insane and heartless sometimes!

"uh hey Nor, could I ask you something…?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "Sure…"

"Well, you know how I was in your room this morning?" I asked carefully, waiting for him to blow up in my face. He instead kept his cool, but glared at me "Ja?"

"I found some things in your room that I need to ask you about…" I started. He continued that glare that sends me off into the corner and I continued, "What was with the bandages? And your hair?" I blurted out. We stopped walking and he turned to me. "They're nothing. Don't worry about it." He answered calmly. I sensed a bit of uneasiness, and wanted to offer to head back, but before I could open my mouth, he continued his answer, "And I've been too lazy to cut my hair really. So I guess I just let it, go." He looked at the pinch of hair he had between his thumb and pointer finger. He let go and continued to walk, but I stayed put. I knew those were lies…

But, he doesn't lie to me.

He never does.

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled out to him. He turned around and stared at me with wide eyes.

"That's… bullshit Nor… Why would you lie about that? What are you hiding from me? The Nor I know never lies and is always blunt with everything! The Nor I know isn't lazy and knows how to fight! The Nor I know wouldn't let anything 'just, go'!" I yelled at the younger blonde in front of me. I realized what I had said and I turned to leave, but the unexpected happened.

"Mathias…" he never used my human name.

"I'm sorry… But I can't tell you everything…" he whispered. I heard the leaves crunch under his footsteps and found him right behind me. I turned around and he held both of my hands. He looked down and I just instantly felt remorse and anger at the same time.

"Lukas… I just want to know… please…" I whispered and I let go of his hands to hold him close in my arms. I rest my head on his and kissed the top of his head.

He pushed me away slightly so he had some space and looked up at me. "I'm sorry I can't tell you everything… But I want you to know, Sve's not doing anything to me. He's been taking care of me and being a good friend, so don't worry," He smiled sadly at me and I felt a bit of relief knowing he was safe. However, I still wanted to know why he can't tell me the truth and so I let go of him.

"Why can't you just tell me, Nor?" I asked, my voice sounding hurt. He looked at the ground once more and responded whispering again. "I… I can't… Maybe one day I can tell you… but, not now…"

"What's the difference?! Between now, and later? Why not now and just tell me the truth, Nor? I'm still worried about you!" I raised my voice yet again at him. I didn't want to, but I had no choice to get the answer out of him. "Y-you wouldn't understand… I should ease you into it first… Just, give me some time to tell you Danmark. Please," he finally looked up at me and I noticed his eyes were moist with fresh, unshed tears. I stared at him for the longest time and pulled away from him and walked off.

"Nor, I don't know what's going on, and as much as I'd like to know, I'll respect your space. I'll let you be," I realized my voice sounded harsher than intended, but I kept walking. After a second or so, I began hearing the familiar leaf crunching sound again. But then it stopped. I refused to look behind me even though I really wanted to. I just wanted to go back and do that all over again. I wanted to hold him and support him, but I ended up being part of the problem. But, he refused to help me help him, _he just needs time…_

**(Norway's POV) **

"_Nor, I don't know what's going on, and as much as I'd like to know, I'll respect your space. I'll let you be," _those words and the image of Denmark walking back to the castle embedded itself into my head permanently. I finally felt the tears fall from my cheeks as I took a few steps to catch up to him, yet, I stopped halfway. I crumbled to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest.

_Why? Why didn't I just tell him?! IDIOT!_

I began to whisper to the air, "Why did I keep my mouth shut? Why didn't I just say it…?"

"It was the right thing to do Nor." I gasped as the owner of the deep voice popped his head out from behind a tree.

_Sve._

"I'm actually glad you didn't tell him your little secret. If he knew, he'd try to take you away again…" He circled around me as I sat there. I said nothing and just glared at the ground, not wanting to look at him. "Right now, you're _Mine_ Nor. Mine. And I intend on keeping it this way for a long long time." He kneeled next to me and brushed his fingers along my cheek as he talked and whispered. I pulled my head away and I felt his smirk on me. "It's okay. I don't want to kiss you like that again," he got up and held his hand out to help me up. I took it gratefully and got up.

We walked back to the castle without saying a word as it always has been with our occasional walk outside. I used this beautiful silence to think about Denmark.

**(Denmark's POV)**

As soon as I got back, Iceland attacked me and jumped up on me. I laughed and I began spinning around until we were completely dizzy. "Hey there Ice," I chuckled and ruffled the platinum blonde's hair. "Where's Storebror?" He asked. I sighed and kneeled next to him. "He's busy. He'll be home soon," I falsely promised. He smiled that innocent smile, and ran off. I fell onto my butt and groaned. _What the hell did I just do? _

**(Sweden's POV) **

I decided to follow the two during their walk. In case Nor said something or Denmark decided to take Norway and escape from here. I hid in between the trees of the thick forest and hoped they wouldn't notice me.

I lost them for a moment, so I searched for the two countries in the dark forest. I felt the anxiousness eat away at me. That stupid Dane does not need to know Nor's a girl. And Nor doesn't need him. She'd be better off here with me. That animal will hurt her. She needs me to protect her.

I rushed to find her. I finally heard some raised voices and I rushed to find the voices.

"Y-you wouldn't understand… I should ease you into it first… Just, give me some time to tell you Danmark. Please,"

Nor. 'oh no…'

"Nor, I don't know what's going on, and as much as I'd like to know, I'll respect your space. I'll let you be,"

Denmark. I watched as he turned and left Nor, who was sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chest, silently crying. I wanted to kill that idiot from where he stood. But of course I knew I couldn't. I silently walked up to her as she remained crying. "It was the right thing to do Nor." I spoke out. "I'm actually glad you didn't tell him your little secret. If he knew, he'd try to take you away again…" I circled her, but she refused to stand or even look at me. She even stopped her sobbing and sniffling. "Right now, you're Mine Nor. Mine. And I intend on keeping it this way for a long long time." I knelt next to her and brushed her cheek. She flinched and I knew right there, she was scared. I felt a smile that was really a smirk find its way on my face. "It's okay. I don't want to kiss you like that again," I meant it. I truly did.

I finally helped her up and we walked back in silence.

That silence felt long.

It felt nice.

Yet dark at the same time.

I wanted conversation, but felt like she need some quiet time, so I allowed it.

I wanted to know what she was thinking. I glanced at her blank expression and saw that her royal blue eyes were red and puffy. There were streak marks down her cheeks and her clothes were dirty from when she fell to the floor.

I really wanted to say something.

…

**OKAY. SO, LONG CHAPPIE IS LONG. AND YES, THAT ENDING WAS A VERY WEIRD PLACE TO END, BUT I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT THERE SO I CAN FINISH THIS ARK AND START UP THE NEXT ONE. So yeah, at the beginning there, I LIED. One chapter before the ark ends. **

**Sorry if it was kinda confusing or really crappy ^^' I'm still not a good writer, but I write to get better, so HEY~**

**and I wanna see out of curiosity, who wants Denmark to find out that Nor's a girl? And who would rather he wait for a few more chapters? **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	9. Ark: End of the Kalamar Union

**Sorry I'm late! I went to Sacanime Winter and IT WAS AMAZING~ BEST WEEKEND OF MY LIFE~**

**I needed to get this chapter out NOW cuz I have FINALS next week and so yeah DX**

**Okay, personal life outta the way, THIS TIME, I TELL THE TRUTH. THE ARK ENDS NOW. **

**Also, my question thing ended in a tie! So I flipped a coin (yeah I did) and now we see which one won!**

_**BTW: This is where the fic kinda stops being semi-historical for a while. In fact, this is completely wrong in real history. I just thought it would fit for the time being. So please bear with me. I mean, this is seriously going nowhere history-wise. **_

**ONE MORE THING: If you haven't noticed, our dear Finland has not been part of this fic. Like, at all. DON'T WORRY. FINLAND'S COMING~ SUFIN COMING UP SOON. I mean, I can't have Sweden all lonely or anything right? I LOVE SUFIN~ **

**Let's see whether or not Denny figures out Nor's little secret shall we?**

**ONTO ZE CHAPTER**

**((Norway's (Kristen/Lukas) POV))**

_Nor!_

_We're on our own now._

_Nor. Watch out!_

_Nor come here for a sec._

_Nor this is for you._

_Don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you!_

_Nor! Look at what I found!_

_NOR!_

_Hey, there's that kid from yesterday. _

_Lukas!_

_Luke!_

_Jeg elsker dig_

I shot up from my bed. I was in a cold sweat and I was panting. I felt warm tears stream from my eyes. I stared downward and tried to make sense of what I just dreamed of.

It was of Denmark. Many memories of the past that is now our history.

They were good memories, sad memories, memories that I'd like to forget, and memories I'd want to live all over again.

But right now, I'd want those memories to just disappear and be forgotten forever. It hurt remembering Denmark's smiling face, and then remember yesterday when he left me. I wiped the now old tears away and sat up properly.

I swung my legs over and began getting dressed in my usual clothes.

Bindings, undershirt, dark blue tunic, brown trousers, black boots.

I silently walked down after brushing out my hair that now reached to the middle of my back. It was still messy, but it had to do as I never took care of it anyway. There, Denmark and Sve were already eating in the smaller dining room. I sat furthest away from them and was served my food from a maid.

We all ate in total silence and Denmark only glanced at me once. I took small unnoticeable glances at him, but continued eating.

Denmark finished first and walked off somewhere. Me and Sve continued eating in silence.

"You okay Nor?" Sve suddenly blurted. I stared into my food and nodded, feeling his gaze on me.

Before he could say anything else, I stood and fast walked away from the table. "Nor!" He called me. But I dared not look back. I ran outside and kept running to the one spot I've been going to since my first week in this dreaded place.

I cut through the thick forest and navigated my way to my secret spot. I finally found it after a good ten minutes.

"I just want him safe…" A voice from nearby reached my ears. I turned to fin the owner of the mysterious voice.

"I don't want him hurt… And I don't want to be hurt either… But if he can't tell me what's hurting him, it hurts me." Again the voice sounded through the forest as I passed through branches and rocks as quietly as possible. I found the owner of the voice moments later and it turned out to be a man in a black cloak sitting on a large rock by the creek. I couldn't see his face or any part of him really. I decided to walk out cautiously.

"Who are you speaking of?" I mindlessly asked the hooded figure. I noticed the man jumped and gasped as he saw me walk out of the forest.

"S-s omeone I love…" the mystery man stuttered. I stood in front of him and he continued to look down at his feet.

"Are you having troubles with this person?" I asked. I really felt like talking to someone since the silence this morning.

"J-ja… I-I love him very much, but he's not telling m-me the whole truth. He's keeping a secret from me, but he said he needed time to tell me…" he explained. I stared at a tree in deep thought. _This man… He seems… familiar… That voice…_

"Well, I'm not entirely sure about your situation with this person, but I'll tell you now," I sat next to the man on the rock and looked at the ground. I watched him look at me from under his hood. "Let this person think a bit. But if you think it's really that important you know, ask them. Don't ignore them. It's best to honestly confront them about it, rather than hold it in to hurt yourself. " I explained to the man. He suddenly stood.

"You know what, you speak the truth. However, how can you tell me such things if you yourself can't even follow your own advice?" He turned slightly and I looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. He wasn't making any sense to me.

"Don't play stupid Nor! You're obviously hiding something from me! I know you are! I can't live not knowing if something is bothering you, or even hurting you! I have to know these things Nor! So please follow your advice and come clean now!" the man dropped his hood and revealed himself.

Denmark.

"Denmark?! What?" my eyes went wide and I felt myself shaking. I noticed the stranger's voice was familiar, but the man being Denmark really caught me off guard. He came closer to me and put his hands on either side of me, trapping me to the rock.

"Please. Nor. Tell me." He stared into my eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you Denmark. I kept this from you so I wouldn't hurt you… But, now I guess I have no choice…" I continued shaking and felt my heartbeat rise. I gulped and stared at him.

"Denmark. Please remember no matter what, I'll always love you, okay?" I whispered, my voice as shaky as myself. He nodded slowly and continued to stare at me.

"Denmark… All my life I've been lying to you about something. Something important. I've kept it a secret for my own personal reasons. But I never wanted to hurt you like this. I tried not to raise suspicions on myself, or Sve. Obviously, that was a fail. Denmark. You need to know that I'm…" I began tearing up.

"I'm a…

Girl."

After those words. Denmark's eye's widened and his mouth opened.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… I-" I sobbed, until I was cut off by something on my lips.

It was Denmark's lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I slowly wrapped mine around his neck. Our kiss deepened until we broke for air. I rested my forehead on his as we panted. He let go of my waist and held my hands instead.

"Nor… I'm not going to ask you why you hid it. I understand why you did that for the rest of the world, but why hide it from me? Did Sve know about this?" he asked. He kneeled to look up at me.

"you thought I was a boy from the beginning. I went with it… I had the freedoms of a boy and I was able to get close to you and Sve. And yes, Sve knew since the Viking age. He walked in on me changing one day, but I swore him to secrecy. After that, things sort of, fell apart…" I answered his question with a still heavy and guilty heart.

He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly. "You know, I always thought to myself that you were a really beautiful man. Too pretty to be an actual man really." He smiled slightly and stood up. I stood as well and grabbed the extended hand he held out. He pulled me close and kissed me once more.

After, we walked back to Sve's castle holding hands.

I felt much better. It was great to know that Denmark was okay with it too.

My only fear was

Sve…

**((Sweden's (Berwald/Sve) POV))**

I saw them enter the castle holding hands from my room. I stared at them. I just stared. I even kept staring at nothing as they already entered the castle. But after coming back to my senses, I turned around and took the vase in the middle of the room. I threw the vase on the ground and it shattered into millions of pieces.

It broke just like my heart. I roared and began breaking things, yelling, and flipping over furniture. I then heard the frantic running of someone.

"Sve?!"

"Go away."

"We're coming in!"

They burst through the door and saw the mess I has created. I sat by the window, as if nothing had happened.

"Sve, what the hell happened here?" the idiot asked. I scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious? I have nothing left. You took away something that I loved." I spat at him. I stood and turned to face him.

"You took away everything. Everything I had. The only thing I cared about." My voice grew and I stomped toward the Dane. He backed up and eventually hit a wall. I charged and punched him right in the jaw. He fell, and got up.

He charged back at me and succeeded in kicking me in the gut. I doubled over but ended up back up straight. We continued our loud brawl for a while. Both of us going at each other's necks, trying to maul each other.

The door slammed open and in came Nor.

"Hey!" She yelled. She ran to us as I let go of the Dane's shirt. "Stay out of this Kristen!" I yelled. I turned and growled at her. But as soon as I turned, she slapped me across the face.

"You're not the Sv- Sweden I know. You're a twisted person. I trusted you. But now, you've turned into a true monster. Goodbye Sweden." She emotionlessly said. She walked over to the injured and bruised Dane in the corner and helped him away. I stood there and stared at the floor, waiting for this nightmare to end.

By the time they left the room, I had already fallen to my knees.

"Don't go…" I whispered to the imaginary Kristen in front of me. I looked up and saw nothing. She really was gone. Probably forever. "I really screwed up this time…" I sat on my bed, with my face in my hands. I felt a tear run down my cheek. _'Gone forever…'_

**((Norway's (Kristen's) POV))**

"Are you well enough to walk Denmark?" I asked him. He grinned at me and chuckled as he leaned on me for support. "aha, this is nothing. Don't worry too much about it Nor..." He then started coughing up blood. I stared at him wide-eyed and set him down gently on my bed.

"We need to leave Krist…" Denmark whispered. "But we can't leave with you like this!" I yelled. He raised his arm to place on my head. "Didn't I say not to worry? Besides, I can't get any worse. I'm a nation after all!" He smiled that smile I missed so much. I kissed his head and smiled back.

"We leave tonight then. I'll pack up whatever seems that we'll need." I explained to him the details of our trip to his home and he agreed and fell asleep. I sat down on the floor beside my occupied bed and kept watch at the door in case Sve comes back to kill Denmark again.

**((Hours later…. (11:00 PM)))**

"Come on Den…" I whispered to Denmark. We successfully escaped the castle with a week's worth of food and water along with some other necessities along with Iceland. We snuck out to my pre-prepared horse along with another horse for Denmark. I helped him climb up his horse as he remained slightly injured and in pain.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to Denmark and whispered, "Go to the meeting point with Iceland without me, I need to make some last minute preparations…"

I stared at me weird but nodded and reluctantly rode off into the thick woods of Sweden, holding my sleeping little brother in his arms. I turned and found said nation in front of me.

"You're never making it to his land, you know. It's across the seas and you only have a bit of food," he mumbled out the words, his face stoic.

"We'll make it just fine…" I spat back.

"Kristen, please, don't go. Don't leave me here by myself. I'm sorry. I really truly am," he looked at the ground and his abnormal stoic barrier broke down. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his cheek. "Sve I didn't mean what I said back in your room. I'm sorry for that. But, I have to go. Denmark needs me. I really love him Sve. I know you'll find someone else to love. And that person will love you back. I'm not that person. Just. Don't give up," I looked into his eyes and smiled. He stared with slightly wide eyes. I kissed his cheek and walked off to my horse.

I waved at him and he waved a small wave back at me.

"Bye Sve…" I whispered. I looked forward and trotted off into the same area Denmark left off to.

"What happened?" Denmark asked as I entered the small clearing.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." I answered. He shrugged and we continued riding off on our 3 day trip to the shore.

_Things will start looking up now. I can feel it._

**((Sweden's (Berwald/Sve) POV))**

It's been a whole week since Kristen and Mathias had left me here. I still have nightmares about being alone, but I try to cope with them.

I've been spending my time doing regular work things. I would go and take long walks everyday just trying to find a routine to stick to. However, today it rained. It was pouring rain and lightning flashed through the sky. I sat in my study, reading a book. Well, pretended to anyway.

I just sat there to wait for something. Anything really. I felt as if I was slowly being burned on the inside. My boredom struck me and it got to my head every once and a while. I'd lash out on my maids whenever they made the littlest mistake. I acted as the monster Kristen had denied last week.

I glanced out the window and found that the weather had worsened. It was pouring, maybe even hailing outside. It was freezing even with the large fire in the fireplace. The thunder rolled and the lightning flashed soon after. It truly was a miserable day to me. Hell, what am I saying? It's been a miserable 2 weeks.

I sighed and placed the book on my desk. I rubbed my eyes and sat on the windowsill, watching the endless storm. "I wonder what they're up to…" I mumbled. I shook my head and now glared at the rain, taking deep long breaths.

"Master! A woman has appeared from the storm!" One of my maids who's name I could never remember burst in with a panicked look on her face. "She was found unconscious in the stable! She has a fever and she's not looking very well!" The elderly maid stood in front of me, waving her arms using hand gestures and flailing to explain the situation. I perked up and ran out the door, leaving her on my tail.

'_could it be her? Did she come back?' _My heart rate increased and I felt excitement rush through me. I ran through the halls, not bothering to get out of the way of incoming servants.

I burst through the mail hall doors and found a small crowed of maids and servants huddled around something. As soon as the acknowledged my presence, all except one maid hurried away from the girl. I walked over to the girl and kneeled. Her head was resting on one of my servant's legs while the rest of her was laid out across the floor.

'_It's not her…' _I felt disappointment enter my body. It hurt even more than before.

But for some strange reason, that pain was slowly leaving. It lingered and tugged at me, but it was lighter than before. I looked at the mysterious girl again.

Her hair was shoulder length and a light blonde color. She wore a light blue dress that was now covered in mud and debris from the storm. She also wore a thin white cloak that would cover herself. She had a small frame which was odd for girls that looked to be around her age. She looked like a porcelain doll with her slightly pink lips, pale smooth skin, and rosy cheeks from her temperature. She really looked like an angel. And for the first time in a long time, I felt something more heartwarming than lust. I brushed the hair from her face and stared at her intently.

"E-excuse me master, but do you suggest we bring her to a guest room to rest?" I heard the tiny voice of one of the younger maids blurt out. I looked at the maid and nodded. "Bring her to the nicest guestroom. Whatever she asks for when she wakes up, give it to her. I want you all to serve as best as possible her until she gets better. Treat her as you would with me. That is all." I firmly said. They all nodded and 5 of the servants carefully carried her off up the stairs and to one of the guest rooms of the castle.

I walked up the stairs after the room cleared. I felt different than how I felt almost an hour ago. I walked to my room and sat down in one of the chairs closest to the large fireplace. I glanced out the window again to find that the rain had died down, but continued to pour. The lightning stopped and the thunder had disappeared. I sank into my suddenly comfortable chair and closed my eyes.

'_Maybe this happened for a reason… But, why?'_

**OKAY. ARK END. OMFG. LESIGH. Yep, this is the end of the Ark (FINALLY) XD **

**Hey I was planning on redoing the WHOLE Viking age and making this fic not only longer, but better in terms of history and just adding more things to it really. **

**AND SUFIN IS GONNA HAPPEN~ eeeeee~ I'm getting excited for this part :D **

**Sorry if I scared or scarred anyone with the whole "Sweden-is-so-creepy-and-is-creepily-obsessed-with-Nor-when-obviously-he-should-be-loving-Finland-but-isn't-yet-cuz-the-author-is-insane-" thing. I needed some sort of conflict~ **

**So anyone who got scared of Sve, I will cyber hug you~ :33**

**Also, on the 22****nd**** this month, it'll be this fic's 1 year birthday/anniversary! Wow, I've been leaving this fic on hiatus for at least half a year. Then I got back to it. XD**

**Hey, if you're reading this and went to Sacanime Winter 2013, TELL ME WHO YOU WERE! :D**

**Okay, last thing before signing off for the night:**

**I have FINALS this coming week and I WON'T be studying (cuz I never do, all my subjects are pretty easy anyway~) but I probably WON'T be able to work on the next chapter (due to life reasons) But I swear I'll work on the next chapter soon!**

**Next up:**

**Before The Battle of the Baltic Sea**

**(CRAP)Summary:**

**Denmark and Norway have been in union for a long time now. Sweden falls in love with the newly discovered Finland and go into union as well. Norway and Finland seem very buddy-buddy also. Iceland is now a young adult and somewhat (Not really) independent. Things seem to go well for the Nordics for a while. However, tensions are still high between Denmark and Sweden. They fight almost every time they meet. Now as they're all full grown adults, they must learn to act as adults. Well, not unless war happens. But that's later. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAVE A PRUSSSIA AWESOME DAY :3**


	10. 1-2 England

**Okay so I can explain why this chapter is here. I really ended the Viking age on a very boring and awkward place so I decided to continue it! The Viking age was one of the best (most badass) parts in Scandinavian History! So every chapter will be practically moved. I expect the Viking age to be about 3 more chapters until I can actually move on. The first chapter has been bugging me for a LONG LONG LONG time now. I'M SORRY!**

**On with ze chapter!**

**(Lukas (Kristen's) POV)**

"Well guys, I think our work here is done." We stood on the beach, examining our work from yesterday. Burnt bodies piled around, the smell of smoke, and the streets stained red. It was a normal sight to us. I turned first, and squatted by our new prisoner England, who was tied up. I smirked at him as the old teen squirmed to escape Sve's tight knot.

"You bastards! Let me go!" he yelled. I smirked and looked to one of men waiting beside our captive.

"Bring him to my quarters. I would like to talk to him." He grunted and nodded in response and carried the cursing Bit away.

I sighed and sat in the sand for a moment to admire the waves, but frowned upon the cloudy weather.

"The weather here is almost as dreary as home huh?" Denmark plopped right next to me and looked up at the depressing weather. He looked at me and smiled. "Can't wait to go home?" he asked. I nodded and answered, "I want to go home, but I like the adventure and excitement of the outside world. Didn't we leave home to explore and conquer the world?" I asked him. He chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around me. "Ja that's right. But wouldn't you like to go home too? I mean, I love the adventure and everything, but we've probably been gone for, what? 3 years? And besides, there's plenty of time to conquer the world! Everyone fear us, we have time." I sighed and shrugged.

We sat there in silence as we waited for the cargo to be loaded.

"Hey guys, I think we should get out of here soon. I heard from a scout that England's older brother is coming over here to find him. I'd rather not take any more prisoners." Sve walked up behind us. Denmark got up first and helped me up. I nodded and pat Sve's shoulder. "Good point. Round everyone up. Tell them to get off their asses and set sail." We all walked back to our ships and I head over to my quarters immediately to go check on our prisoner.

"You know he'll come for me. My brother. " England spat. I looked at him. "I know," I replied with my usual monotone voice. This seemed to really boil his blood. "What the hell do you mean 'I know?!'" he yelled. I sat on the chair in front of him and smirked. "I know. Of course he'll come looking for you. And when he comes looking, we'll be ready. And if he never comes, then whatever," I explained. He glared at me. I just boringly stared back at him. He growled and stared cursing under his breath.

That's when I started noticing the blue-green glimmer coming from England's pocket. "What's that in your pocket?" I asked, pointing at the odd light. "W-what? Have you gone mad? There's nothing there!" He stuttered. I got up, and walked over to him.

"No! Get away from me barbarian!" he yelled. He began squirming on his chair and he slowly fell over. I stood there and stared at his failure of an escape attempt. He continued to struggled as he lay there. I crouched down and searched his pocket. I found a small item in his pocket so I took it out for examination.

But as soon as I opened my palm, a shimmer of green and blue flew past me. "what the-" I looked for the source of light and finally found it standing right on England's shoulder, trying to soothe the squirming nation.

"What is that?" I crouched to look at the tiny thing with wings. "First of all, that _thing_'s name is Annabelle. She's a fairy. But wait, YOU can see her?" England spat out. I stared at the tiny Annabelle and she shyly waved at me. "Hello sir," she said, this made me take a step away from her and she giggled. "Could you help , please?" She asked. I shrugged and walked over to England and sat him up in his chair once more.

He grunted and smiled at the "fairy" "Thanks Anne" she gave a thumbs up and fluttered back into England's jacket.

"I've seen something like her before… But I never knew that they were called "fairies"…" I said under my breath. England nodded. "You know, I've never met anyone else who could see them. You're the only one so far," he made an awkward smile and I got up.

"I have to go now, I'll bring you to your room later. I'll bring you food and untie you. But for now, just sleep or something." I threw my cloak across the room and walked out the door.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here you git! Get back h-" I slammed the door closed and headed over to the top where Denmark and Sve should be.

**(one hour later)**

"I'm back." I opened the door to my room and found the older country fast asleep. I put his food of bread and cheese down and walked over to him. I put one hand on each of his shoulders and shook him. "Hey! Get up! Eat! Get up or I'll eat all your food! Get up now!" he shot up like a rocket from his limp position and I glared at him. "Here's dinner." I placed the food on the dresser and walked over to untie him. "Now, when I untie you, you should know there is no way of escaping. I can kick your ass right now, or maybe even kill you. We're both countries so it's not impossible."

He gulped and got up and stretched. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine uh…" he looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "My name is Norway." "R-right. So um Norway, we never got to finish our conversation earlier…" he sat back down in his chair after grabbing the plate of food. I sat on the edge of my bed and just stared out into space. "There's nothing to talk about. I left the room because I was done with our 'conversation' I said, my voice monotone as usual.

"W-well alright then." He looked at his food and began eating the stew that was made from the fresh cattle from his land. He happily ate while I read a book, taking small glances to check on him. As he finished I tied him back up to his chair.

"H-hey!" he yelled. I ignored his protest and sat back down. "Shut up. I'm reading. Go sleep or something…" I continued my book as I felt his glare on me. I cringed at the feeling. I continued to ignore him as best as I could and stared at the book in my hands, not really reading it anymore. That's when I fell to the floor.

…

'_What the hell just happened?' _

My eyes slowly opened and the first thing I saw was England staring at me with a smirk on his face. "You really thought you could defeat ME so easily? Hah!" he laughed. "You're so loud…" I muttered. "I think my voice should be the least of your worries dear Norway," I stood my ground. I was relaxed and I was sure I looked like it too. And it seemed to bother him. "I'm not worried at all England, in fact you've shown your power. So let me show you mine as a good host," I mumbled words that only I could hear and I was instantly free.

At that moment, all the blood from England's face drained and he backed up. "BLOODY HELL HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" He nearly screeched.

"Magic. And I know about you. You know magic as well. If I didn't have the urge to kill you right now, I think we could be good friends England," I walked over to him and placed one of my hands around his neck. A second later he fell to the floor and I dragged him back to his chair to retie him, only this time, with magical rope so he'd have no chance of escaping again.

'_tch. Idiot.' _I smirked. I lied back on my bed and slowly fell asleep.

'_maybe we could be friends one day…'_

**THERE YOU HAVE IT. Okay so as said above, I will continue the Viking age for a while due to my inner pain of feeling unfulfilled. I'M DYING OF IT GUYS. ALSO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. LIFE IS NOT KIND.**

**Have a Prussia awesome day everyone! ^^**


End file.
